The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it may be described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present technology.
Various internal combustion engines and engine assemblies undergo testing procedures after an initial assembly stage and prior to delivery. After testing, any fuel that remains in a fuel rail of the engine during further processing or when the engine is on a main vehicle assembly line could potentially pose a health and/or safety concern. Certain processes for removing residual fuel from a fuel rail of an engine may employ direct suction techniques. While suction removal techniques may work for various open-loop type fuel systems, such techniques, by themselves, are generally not capable of fully removing all or most residual fuel in closed-loop fuel rail systems.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide enhanced systems and methods in order to more completely remove residual fuel from closed-loop injector rail chambers after engine testing, in order to minimize or eliminate any risk of fuel leakage during further handling of the engine after testing.